


Slice of life

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Tykki



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: В этом каноне был дух Харконнена! Теперь будет и кофешоп-АУ)Бета: bfcure
Relationships: Alexander Anderson/Integra Hellsing, Alucard/Alexander Anderson, Alucard/Integra Hellsing, Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Slice of life

— АНДЕРСОН!!!  
Интегра Хеллсинг, услышав этот истерический вопль Энрико Максвелла, тяжело вздохнула и, перевернувшись на живот, закрыла голову подушкой.  
— Какая экспрессия, — раздраженно донеслось из-под подушки. — Можно подумать, что конец света настал.  
Рядом раздался смешок, так что, видимо, с Интегрой были согласны.  
Впрочем, с Интегрой было согласно полквартала, особенно те, кого Максвелл разбудил, причём уже не в первый раз. Учитывая, что многие обитатели квартала ложились на рассвете и вставали под вечер (и, не моргнув глазом, объясняли это тем, что квартал богемный), Максвелла они не выносили. Что сказывалось на посещаемости ресторана «Ватикан», которым он владел. Интегре это было только на руку: хотя технически «Хеллсинг» являлось кафе, но неплохо перекусить там можно было всегда, и недовольная клиентура «Ватикана» утекала именно к ней. Иногда буквально, если клиентура себя сегодня чувствовала настолько богемной, что человеческий облик уже не принимала.  
Максвелл люто Интегру за этот отток ненавидел и считал, что она нарочно их переманивает, хотя Интегра не раз хладнокровно указывала ему, что хватает его ежедневных истерик в восемь утра. Это, разумеется, когда у неё было достаточно хорошее настроение, чтобы не указывать на кое-что другое.  
На самом деле она удивлялась, как Максвелл до сих пор жив: если уж он так орал, если к началу рабочего дня всё не оказывалось идеально, то какая-нибудь проверка из Санэпидемнадзора точно должна была вызвать кровоизлияние в мозг.  
А, ну, и отсутствие шеф-повара на рабочем месте уж точно обязано было вызвать припадок.  
— Если бы я так вопила в каждую отлучку Алукарда, голос бы сорвала ещё лет десять назад, — поделилась Интегра, показываясь из-под подушки и сонно ероша волосы.  
Александр Андерсон, лежавший рядом с ней, фыркнул ещё раз и заметил:  
— Справедливости ради, я обычно прихожу первый.  
— Я удивляюсь, что приходит вообще кто-то, — пробормотала она, и на этот раз, судя по мрачному тону, она Максвеллу припоминала не только истерики.  
Впрочем, и те истерики стали случаться гораздо, гораздо чаще после того, как в прошлом году в квартале попытался открыться ретро-клуб «Последний легион», на поверку оказавшийся пристанищем неонацистской группировки. Жизнь квартала круто изменилась буквально за несколько дней, и хотя «Последний легион» давно сгорел, отголоски тех событий чувствовались до сих пор. Например, сложно было забыть, что в «Хеллсинге» раньше было два шеф-повара и два официанта, а у самой Интегры оба глаза были целы.  
Ну а судебные дела со всеми апелляциями и вовсе закончились только недавно, и хоть причастность Максвелла к поджогам, чтобы под шумок убрать конкурентов, доказать не удалось, общественное мнение в его вине не сомневалось.  
Эрго — он пытался сделать так, чтобы в «Ватикане» всё было идеальнее идеального.  
Эрго — истерические вопли, когда что-то оказывалось не так.  
— По закону он чист, — сказал Андерсон, хотя при этом хмурился сам. — Но мне это тоже не нравится.  
Интегра ухмыльнулась:  
— А ты ему при встрече честно скажи, где сегодня прогуливал. Может, он тебя уволит.  
Андерсон посмотрел на неё с внезапным интересом:  
— Это ты сейчас вдруг решила, что мы перестаём скрываться, о враг мой?..  
В принципе, они не то чтоб совсем скрывались. Просто никого официально не ставили в известность и статус отношений в Фейсбуке после пожара в «Последнем легионе» не меняли. Максвелл, конечно, не знал (иначе об этом уже услышали бы все), может, не знали даже остальные сотрудники «Ватикана», а вот в «Хеллсинге»…  
Ну, скажем так, Алукард стал чаще прогуливать работу и хандрить в каком-нибудь баре. Поскольку хандрить он предпочитал в чужой компании, а свой основной облик считал для этих походов неподобающим, постоянные посетители окрестных баров стали в последние месяцы весьма нервно относиться к незнакомым брюнетам любого пола, заказывавшим дорогую выпивку и стремившимся рассказать о тяготах своей жизни всем вокруг. Это, кстати, не всегда оказывался Алукард, и несколько ни в чём не повинных человек уже оставило в приложениях гневные отзывы на отсутствие дружелюбия в местных заведениях; но лучше так, чем совершить то, что в узких кругах называли Великой Ошибкой Максвелла. Казалось бы, репутация у Максвелла в квартале и так покоилась на дне, но он сумел это дно пробить, когда захотел агрессивно покрасоваться перед шикарной незнакомкой, зашедшей выпить туда же, где сидел он…  
— Давай вставать и одеваться, — сказала Интегра, тут же начиная воплощать слова в жизнь. — Серас, конечно, держит оборону, но я всё-таки тоже хочу видеть, что творится в моём кафе. Да и вообще мы не враги, что бы там Максвелл ни нёс. Так, деловые соперники.  
Андерсон задумчиво поскрёб щетину и спросил, словно и не замечая, что Интегра не ответила:  
— У тебя опасная бритва есть?.. — она одарила его взглядом. — Впрочем, о чём я. Есть ли в ванной и можно ли воспользоваться?  
— Да и да, — она накинула рубашку. — Спускайся потом, я буду внизу. И, кстати, лично я вообще ничего не скрывала.  
Жилые помещения у «Хеллсинга» были над кафе и под кафе — в зависимости от того, насколько живые их занимали. С момента истории с «Последним легионом» пустовала комната Уолтера, и Интегра иногда подумывала сжечь заодно и её, но не хотела повредить остальному зданию.  
В общем, закрыв сейчас дверь до того, как Андерсон успел ответить, она посмотрела в сторону той самой комнаты, покачала головой и пошла к лестнице.  
Голос Серас она услышала ещё до того, как спустилась.  
— Ну, что поделать, Хозяину опять взбрело в голову погулять, — вздыхала она кому-то невидимому. — Как будто нам впервой. Ничего, нагуляется и вернётся. Я понимаю, он ревнует…  
Неслышно подойдя к залу, Интегра заглянула в проём, чтобы узнать, с кем это там Серас так вольготно общается.  
Всё в порядке. Виктория Серас разговаривала с кофемашиной.  
— В смысле, кого к кому? — тем временем переспросила Серас. — Конечно, мисс Интегру, а кого ещё… Пип!!  
Кофемашина ответила ей низким мужским смехом, и Интегра тихо хмыкнула тоже. Это Серас уже услышала и, мгновенно обернувшись, вытянулась в струнку.  
— У нас всё хорошо! — излишне жизнерадостно отрапортовала она, явно понимая, что её запалили. — Посетители были, но хотели только кофе, и я им сделала и подала, а посуду уже помыла!  
Вот поэтому Интегра и смотрела на отлучки Алукарда сквозь пальцы: после прошлого года Виктория Серас работала в четыре руки. Две из них были мужские и ранее принадлежали Пипу Бернадотте, второму официанту «Хеллсинга» и бойфренду Серас. Такая маленькая деталь, как смерть, не избавила его ни от одной из ролей.  
— Завтрак готов? — Интегра не стала желать никому доброго утра. И так пусть скажут спасибо, что за сплетни от начальства не влетит.  
— Конечно! — Серас бодро метнулась в сторону кухни и вынесла поднос, накрытый колпаком. Поскольку в такое время потока клиентуры не предвиделось, Интегра заняла место у окна и расправила салфетку на коленях.  
Стена рядом с ней пошла рябью: Пип перебрался поближе на всякий случай.  
— Э… — неловко начала Серас, расставляя блюда. — Я на всякий случай сделала на двоих…  
Интегра пристально на неё посмотрела, а потом пожала плечами:  
— Андерсон сам скажет, голоден ли, когда спустится.  
— А, о нём можно говорить вслух! — с облегчением сказала Серас. — Хорошо, а то я не знала!  
— Смотря когда, — Интегра намазала себе тост джемом. — Если судачишь о нём и обо мне в пределах моей слышимости — не советую. — Серас хватило совести покраснеть. — И, кстати, твой Пип прав. На тему «кого к кому». Просто ему не предлагали.  
Стена немедленно отозвалась воодушевлённым присвистом, а вот Серас нахмурилась, усердно складывая слагаемые в общую сумму.  
— В смысле, Хозяин вас обоих ревнует… ой, вот не повезло, — наконец протянула она.  
По лестнице с грохотом спустился Андерсон, и они обе посмотрели в его сторону.  
— Что? — показательно удивился он. — Ты сказала, что не скрываешься!  
— Это не значит, что ходить нельзя потише, — Интегра помассировала висок. — Что вы там в «Ватикане» так шум любите?  
— Привычка, — он недобро оскалился в сторону Серас, улыбнувшейся в двадцать восемь зубов и четыре острых клыка. — И я пошёл.  
— Куда? — поинтересовалась Интегра, предчувствуя, что ответ может быть нетривиальным.  
— Не скрываться, — Андерсон показал в окно — чётко в сторону «Ватикана» — и вышел.  
Серас аж присела напротив Интегры, тоже глядя в окно.  
— Сейчас будет спектакль, да? — спросила она.  
Интегра неопределённо хмыкнула, нащупывая пачку сигарет.  
Спектакль не заставил себя ждать: уже через несколько минут одна из стен «Ватикана» вылетела изнутри под ультразвуковые крики, явно издаваемые Максвеллом. Сквозь дыру выбрался сперва Андерсон, неся под мышкой печку для пиццы, а потом две из официанток «Ватикана» — Юмико и Хайнкель. Вся компания пересекла дорогу и остановилась под окном «Хеллсинга», у которого сидели Интегра и Серас. Судя по тому, как неловко официантки помахали Интегре, или план «не скрываться» удался, или они и так были в курсе.  
— Не знала, что «Ватикан» теперь ещё и пиццу подаёт, — закуривая, сказала Интегра Андерсону.  
— Не подаёт, — ответил он. — Максвелл хотел, но я посчитал, что он пьян, и ему нужно не меню расширять, а просто съехать отсюда. Клиентов и персонал он уже потерял.  
Интегра задумчиво посмотрела на «Ватикан»:  
— А если эта стена была несущей, то и здание.  
— По-моему, не была, — ухмыльнулся Андерсон. — Но точно не поручусь. В любом случае, денег на ремонт у него не будет.  
— И что теперь? — спросила она.  
— Теперь мы откроем пиццерию «Искариот», — он, судя по всему, говорил абсолютно всерьёз. — Окружающих давно пора познакомить с настоящей итальянской пиццей, а не этим убожеством, что подают в Англии.  
— Чудесное название, — сквозь смех заметила Серас. Андерсон опять мрачно на неё посмотрел, но она ничуть не испугалась.  
— Соответствует духу квартала, — отрезал он. — И вывеска у нас уже есть.  
— Хм, — произнесла Интегра. — Значит, деловое соперничество продолжается?  
— Ну разумеется, — он приложил свободную руку ко лбу в насмешливом салюте. — Пришлёшь Алукарда выведывать секреты моей кухни?  
— Обязательно, — кивнула она. — Он будет счастлив.  
Здание «Ватикана» через дорогу всё-таки обвалилось.


End file.
